


Honey, you've got a big storm coming

by lomku



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Arrogance, Dark Steve Rogers, Dark Tony Stark, Derogatory Language, Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M, Superior Iron Man Vol 1. (2015), Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lomku/pseuds/lomku
Summary: Hydra!Steve decides to bring SIM!Tony into his time. But Tony is not nearly as helpless as Steve'd like to think.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 37
Collections: 2020 Captain America/Iron Man Holiday Exchange





	Honey, you've got a big storm coming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cap Iron Man Community](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cap+Iron+Man+Community).



> For the prompt: "Superior Iron Man and Hydra Cap, together at last" , but with a twist. I wanted to explore this concept a little bit. In a lot of hydra!cap and SIM fanworks, hydra!cap is often the one in control. But what if he bit off more than he can chew?

Tony's just about to enjoy his first daiquiri of the morning when the blue glow envelops him.  
Extremis goes haywire and rushes the symbiote into forming into his armour as he gets spit out on the other side. It whispers into his brain what he can already see with his own eyes: he's not in his own time anymore. Not in his Seattle mansion, either.   
From where he's crouching on the ground, he can see the polished boots of cannon-fodder encircling him.  
He's surrounded by armed men, the armour susurates.   
He was brought here with a cosmic cube, Extremis adds.   
Captain America is in front of him, his eyes tell him. 

Maybe not Captain _America_ , though. 

Time to see what this is all about.

He rises, slowly, lets his lips curve up in his best shark-sharp smile, his head tilt just that tiny bit upwards. The armour ripples around him, and he lets his canines show when one of the goons shuffles nervously backwards. 

The man staring right back at him has the right bone-structure, the right hair, the right body shape--mmmm, Tony'd recognise these pecs _anywhere_. This man has a bigger rack than half of the women Tony's fucked-- but the eyes are all wrong. Where they were ocean-blue, they're now icy cold. Any warmth is gone. The only way to get any heat from those eyes would be to come too close to Steve and suffer ice-burn. 

This is a surprise, to say the least. What happened, what changed this man so much that one of his core deficits, his empathy, is now reduced to nothing but glacial apathy?

There is the matter of him being young again, too. Tony can't say he misses the sagging skin and teary eyes of the Steve from his time.

Oh, yes, Steve seems to be Hydra, as well. It's not something Tony saw coming. Then again, Tony himself is the opposite of what he was.

He can almost see it, can almost guess how it happened. The Steve he left was well on his way to tyraniccal obsession, after all.

Still, Tony wants to see how that particular turn of events came to be. He starts on the task of hacking the nearest computer to understand when and where exactly he is. There's an inhibitor of some kind in the walls, ceiling and floor of the room, no, _cell_ , they're in. But it's one that doesn't stand a chance against Extremis 3.0. Tony congratulates himself on a coding well done, and spares a moment to laugh at the pathetic attempt to cage him. 

Steve is working with outdated information. It's good to see he's as useless with technology as he's always been.

"Tony."

So they're on speaking terms in this time? This whole situation is just getting more and more intriguing.

"Steve."

He's perfectly fine with pretending he knows even more than he does. It's so fun to destabilise his opponents. Show them just how outclassed they are. Really, he doesn't understand why his pathetic former self never did that. Wasn't it boring, to talk to all the passably intelligent people he called his friends?  
Tony's better than that, now. He's cut ties with everyone not interesting enough, not challenging enough to deserve to be in the same room as him.   
The Illuminati are the only ones that even remotely qualify to be part of that exclusive little group. But, well, Tony doesn't want to spend more time than strictly necessary with those gloomy heralds of doom. He can't stand them. Why don't they live a little, instead of agonising over blowing up one planet or two?   
No, Tony makes sure to have better company. A brainless hot piece of meat or two in his bed, and he's happy. Oh, does he love to be rich and famous. People will literally fall over themselves to get a chance of being his stress-relief for one night. Or morning, he isn't picky. 

Maybe he should proposition Steve, see how he react. It'd be entertaining.

"I want you to work for me, Tony."

And that's where Steve makes his first mistake. Tony won't work for anyone, not even if it's the man he was pathetically in love with. Tony doesn't do love anymore, it's beneath him. Steve doesn't have any leverage on him, now. 

"And why would I accept? What could you possibly have to offer me that I couldn't get myself?"

Steve's right eyebrow twitches. He's not used to people blatantly disrespecting him. Well, it's time someone showed him that not everyone will dance at his beck and call like good little monkeys. 

"I'm not asking you. I brought you here, and whether I let you go back or not is dependent on your collaboration."

Another mistake.   
Steve doesn't know it, but Tony is now up to date with what has happened in the time he jumped.  
The world ended, and then Tony and Steve came back just as they were before the incursions started. Meaning, Tony reverted back to his pitiful past self. Which is something he's not at all looking forward to. His current version is in a coma somewhere because he was too much of a coward to kill Carol, and there's an AI wearing his face.   
And Steve... Steve became Hydra, took over the country, and summoned Tony here. It's obvious that he needs Tony. What a pity that Tony doesn't need him back.

Tony stops smiling. He hunches in on himself a little, as if he's just now realised the gravity of the situation. Steve's eyes twinkle. Steve can barely keep the smug smile away from his face, it's fucking laughable. Tony can read him like an open book.

Steve just gave Tony everything he wanted on a silver platter. 

If Tony doesn't go back, he won't revert after the incursions. With Extremis, he can easily shut off life-support of his comatose self. The AI is already self-destructing, but he can help it along, slip it a virus, kill it slowly. It'll be child's play to take the current Tony Stark's place. 

Tony just needs to play nice with Steve, make him think he's won. Tony wonders if he can make Steve fall for him. The groundwork's already there, a certain video of Steve talking to Tony Stark's body is proof enough. This Steve wants someone he can measure himself against. This Steve wants to have a Tony and shatter him into a thousand pieces. Steve is so obsessed with his own superiority that he hasn't recognised the bigger predator in the room. He's about to be devoured for his oversight. 

Ultimately, Steve is only super-human.

Tony's a god. 

Steve doesn't know it yet, but he's invited the lion into his den. He thinks he's got Tony. He thinks he'll break him. He probably thinks Tony's despairing at seeing him in Hydra colours. On the contrary, it just makes the challenge better. Tony will have fun snapping Steve in two. He's always been good at lying, always been good at pretending. He can act the crushed weakling for a little while. Just long enough for him to carve himself a place into this world, and destroy Steve's plans. 

It's high time someone brought Steve down a peg or two.

"I don't have a choice at all, do I?"  
Tony infuses just the right amount of helpless anger in his voice, averts his eyes from Steve, and holds in a giggle when the armour tells him Steve finally smiles. 

Steve's built himself an empire. Tony can't wait to topple it all into the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and thoughts are greatly appreciated.


End file.
